questionable fashion choices
by Laura x Tennant
Summary: Tentoo/Rose. The Doctor experiments with his style.
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor, why have you bought a kilt? You're not Scottish."

"So?" he sniffed. "Anyway, I could be Scottish if I wanted."

"What?"

"Well, maybe my fake persona is from Glasgow or something."

"You've already filled in the paperwork. You're from London." The Doctor pouted a bit. Rose added, "Like me."

He smiled. "Ah, yes. Like you. That is good. Still, I like the look of the kilt. One of my companions from yonks ago used to wear one, actually! Not the same tartan, mind - "

Rose arched an eyebrow. "You aren't…dressing up to look like, I dunno, a former boyfriend or something, are you?"

"What! No! Rose. He was my friend!"

"If you say so."

"I do say so! Emphatically! Anyway, that's not the reason I bought the kilt."

"Okay, so what is the reason?"

"You, er. You watched that film the other day."

"What film?"

"The film with the bloke in the kilt. You sort of…simpered, a bit."

"I what?" she giggled.

He huffed. "You'll see. I'm going to go and put it on, and then I'm going to come out here, and you are going to simper at me just like you simpered at that poor actor who couldn't do a Scottish accent to save his life."

"Oh my god, you bought a kilt 'cos you were jealous?"

The Doctor sniffed and retreated to the bathroom to get changed.

About ten minutes later he re-entered the bedroom. Rose caught sight of him behind her in the mirror as she bent over her dressing table to apply her mascara. "Oh," she murmured, watching his smug expression as he turned around for her perusal. She stood up straight and eyed him in the reflection. "Are you wearing pants under that?"

"Nope," he grinned, popping the 'p.'

Rose swallowed hard, running her hands down her sides to straighten her dress. "Um, okay then."

He took a few steps towards her.

"So, uh, you really gonna wear that out?"

"It's an important event. Thought I'd make the effort," he teased, sweeping aside her hair and pressing a kiss to her neck, his gaze fixed on hers in the mirror when he lifted his head back up. "Jackie has seated us next to each other at dinner, hasn't she?"

"Yeah - yeah, think so," she murmured, as he brought his arms around her waist to draw her back against him. "Why?"

"Just checking."

"Right," she breathed out shakily.

"Rose?" he whispered.

"What?"

He smoothed his hand over her bum. "You aren't wearing any knickers, are you?"

"Noooo." She smiled at his reflection. "All traditions are better with two, right?"

"Right," he nodded. He sighed happily, squeezing her into a backwards hug. "I think this dinner party is going to go exceedingly well."

"You reckon?"

He nipped at her earlobe. "Oh yes."


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor, another colour, really?"

"What? Don't you like it? It's sort of bronze."

"I think it's an awful colour, to be honest. But my main issue here is that you already have seven velvet suits in seven different colours. You did not need another one."

"But look how soft it is!" he exclaimed, bounding over to her where she was lying on the sofa. "Just feel that fabric, that's gorgeous, that is!"

Rose reached out a wary hand and stroked his forearm. "But it's so…dated."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I'm just experimenting, Rose. You usually approve of me experimenting." He winked at her.

She cracked a small smile. "I'd rather you stuck to your t-shirts and too-tight jeans. Those are fashion choices I approve of. I even like the purple jeans that show off that gorgeous crotch of yours." She moved her hand to cup said crotch.

"Why thank you," he grinned. Then he frowned when she removed her hand.

"But please, please no more velvet. It does nothing for you."

He heaved a sigh. "I don't tell you to abandon any of your clothes," he pointed out.

"That's 'cos you love all my clothes."

"…be that as it may - "

"Look, I'll do you a deal."

"Okay…."

"Get rid of this particular version of your velvet suit and I'll let you keep the rest."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It reminds me of the contents of the toilet that time you had a dodgy curry."

"Eugh, Rose! That's just disgusting!"

"Now you know why you're hurting my eyes just wearing the thing."

He huffed and put his knee on the sofa, moving to lean over her.

"What are you doing?" she winced, not wanting the thing anywhere near her.

"Proving a point."

"And what point's that?"

"That you can't resist me, even in an apparently gross-coloured velvet suit." He straddled her lap and reached for the buttons of her shirt, undoing the top couple swiftly, exposing the lace of her bra.

Her lips twitched. "Doctor…"

He undid a couple more buttons, and spread the two halves of her shirt apart before tickling her abdomen. Then, he leant forwards, so that the velvet of his jacket would brush against her bare skin.

"Noooo," she said, giggling. "No, don't, Doctor. I refuse to shag you whilst you are wearing this thing."

He kissed the side of her head, settling atop her, then moved his mouth to hers. She kissed him back and he smiled.

"This isn't me giving in," she mumbled against his lips. She slid her hands around his back, though, and then down to his bum, giving it a squeeze. Then her hands dipped under the waistband of his trousers for a better, less velvety hold on his arse.

"Of course it isn't," he agreed smoothly, his own hand moving to the button of her jeans.

"Okay so say I do give in," Rose sighed a few seconds later, as he touched her through her knickers. "Will you promise to bin this thing straight after?"

"Depends what condition it's in once you're done with me," he smirked, before nipping at her jaw.

A delighted, secretive smile took over her face. Well, then. A challenge.


End file.
